5th Year you get a new title when i think of it
by RoseGryffindor
Summary: the sequel to harry potter and the birthday suprise AU because of the order of the Phoneix book
1. Default Chapter

Disclaim: The sequel to Harry Potter and the Birthday Surprise. The famous trio are in there 5th year and there are going to be a lot of surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prologue: the end of the holidays. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Harry birthday the holidays went smoothly. Harry got his letter and presents from his godfather around one o'clock in the night time of his birthday. After that it went fast they got their stuff from Diagon alley. Harry had those nightmares a few time so he sent out owls to both Sirius and Professor Dumbledore they wrote back.  
  
One day close to the end of the holidays Mrs Weasley got a letter from professor Dumbledore telling her about Harry dreams, Harry, Hermione and Ron got a scolding because of it. After these events the holidays went fast the next thing they knew it was the first of September and they went to king's cross-station. 


	2. Chapter 1 & 2

Disclaim: The sequel to Harry Potter and the Birthday Surprise. The famous trio are in there 5th year and there are going to be a lot of surprise.  
  
~~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~~~~~ The Journey on the Hogwarts Express~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Were Harry, Hermione and Ron ran onto the platform nine and three-quarters. They found an empty compartment and put there uses down they went to the front of the train and reported on where they got a letter to read and they left. The letter was  
  
Dear Gryffindor prefects, There will be a meeting in Dumbledore's office on the first day after breakfast. As you aware that you have a meeting with Dumbledore. That will happen after the welcoming feast tonight after you escort the year ones and 'other people' to the common room. The Gryffindor password is Chocolate frogs and Dumbledore is Lemon Snaps. Have a good trip, Professor A. Dumbledore Professor M. Mcgongall  
  
After they finished reading it they put it away then they put their robes on. They where just finishing when A 15 year old girl came in and asked if she can sit down and Harry, Hermione and Ron says" yes" so she sits down and says I'm Hallie evens and you are" " Ron Weasley" says Ron, "Hermione Granger" says Hermione and "Harry Potter" says Harry. And Hallie says " the Harry Potter, it's an honour to meet you" and Harry says "thank you" then they started talking, half way through their talk Draco Malfoy and his goons came in. "potty, Weasley and mudblood your back for another year and prefects as well" and Harry says "you know Malfoy you would make a nice ferret don't you think" and Malfoy just sneered then he said to Hallie "don't hang around these if you know what good for you" and he left. They started talking until "we will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately" so they got ready when it arrived, they got out and hadgrid said "first years and transfer students this way" "you alright Harry" says hadgrid and Harry says "yes". Hallie went with hagrid while the famous trio went to the carriages. Were it was a 15 minute drive to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWO~~~~The Welcoming Feast~~~~~~~~~~ They pulled up at Hogwarts and left the carriage and into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Were they waited, 5 minutes later Mcgongall came in with the first years and transfers students? The sorting hat sang it's song and then it started sorting the first years after they were done the transfer students did theirs first was Abbott, Jocelyn from beauxton who became ravenclaw then it was Evans, Hallie from Salem and then the last one was greaves, Ryan from Salem and they both went to Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up and said let the feast begging and they started eating. After they finished eating Dumbledore got their attention and said, "welcome to another year at Hogwarts the first years should note that the forbidden forest is out of bonds, hogsmede weekends are posted up and the prefects for the year 5 are Slytherin- Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkision & Millicent Bulstrock Ravenclaw- Padma Patil, Terry Boot & Mandy Brocklehurst Hufflepuff- Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch- fletchley & Susan Boots Gryffindor - Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley & Harry Potter The head boy is lee Jordan and the head girl is Katie Bell, prefects lead the first years and transfer students to their domentries, know go to bed. Harry and Hermione said Gryffindor first years and transfers come with us and the left. When they got to the common room they directed them to their dorms and then they left with Hallie in tow, when they got to the goguale harry said lemon drops and they went through. 


End file.
